Perversion
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: Naruto revient après deux ans de mission, impatient de revoir son petit-ami qu’il a laissé à Konoha... Un two-shot PWP très lémonarisé... Où quand Naru et Sasu s'amusent à réaliser leurs fantasmes !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Perversion.

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les perso appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, notre grand et vénéré maître à tous *.* et à moi bien sûr...non plus...

**Genre :** Un **Two-Shot**, **OOC**, classé **« M ».** **UR**. Romance/Drame. Hard Yaoi : NC-17. **PWP** (très très) lemonarisé.

**Couples :** Alooors... y'aura, je cite : du NaruSasu, SasuNaru et du NaruNaru.... si si j'vous jure !!...quoi ? Vous pourriez faire au moins comme si vous étiez étonnés, v's'êtes pas sympââââ ToT

**Note 1:** LES FAUTES !!!! ...bah y'en aura sûrement... et j'en suis sincèrement désolée...

**Note 2 :** L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

L'écriture en italique : _les pensées des personnages._

**Note 3 :** J'avais prévu une playlist avant, mais j'ai changé d'avis... car il y a que deux scènes où la musique est assez recommandée.

***** D'abord, au tout début, j'vous conseille de mettre la chanson de : **[Santa Monica]** de _Theory of a Dead Man_, (ou celle de : **[Bring me to life]** d'_Evanescence_ fera l'affaire (j'avoue avoir beaucoup hésité entre les deux...))

***** Dès que la première se finit, enchainez avec **[Say Goodbye]** toujours de _Theory of a Dead Man._

***** Pendant les retrouvailles de Naru et Sasu : **[Lately]** de _Lostprophets_.

Voili voilou, bonne lecture !!

**Note 4 :** Juste pour prévenir, il y a des fois dans mes fics où j'appelle Naruto « les yeux bleus » et Sasuke « les sharinganes », et contrairement à ce qu'on m'a dit sur Sasu avant, ce n'est pas parce que je crois qu'il s'appelle ainsi, je sais bien que ce sont des dojutsu, et c'est fait exprès.... car c'est difficile de trouver des appellations différentes pour ne pas exagérer la répétition... T.T



La fic contient des scènes sexuelles entre hommes très explicites, donc : âmes pures ou homophobes... nan mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?! 0.0 Hop, hop, hop ! Du ballai ! xD (Nan sérieusement, si vous ne supportez pas le yaoi, le lisez pas !! (Toi Rasen, t'es un cas spécial... XD mais naaaan bien sûr que t'es pas gay ... (gaygaygaybigaybigay xD ! yaoiiiii :D).... j'dec' -.-))

___________________

Chapitre I

_**Don't underestimate an Uchiha**__**…**_

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, les draps lui collant inconfortablement la peau cause de la sueur, ses émotions étaient tous emmêlés. Il avait les yeux embués de larmes et l'horrible impression d'être écrasé par un poids invisible. Le souffle court, il ne prit que quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce, tout en séchant les larmes de frustration qui s'étaient accumulés inconsciemment, rendant ainsi sa vision moins floue. Il retourna ensuite brusquement sa tête vers l'autre espace vide qui se trouvait à coté de lui, mais ne trouva que le fantôme de la personne de ses pensées... L'espoir qui s'était rapidement emparé lui fut une nouvelle fois détruit. Depuis deux ans déjà, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il espérait s'éveiller d'un cauchemar, mais à chaque fois la réalité s'exposait fièrement à lui.

Il se prit désespérément la tête entre les mains, avant de se débarrasser violemment des draps qui ne faisait qu'empirer son état, s'asseyant sur le lit, exposant ainsi sa peau pale aux rayons laiteux de l'astre lunaire. La lune brillait fortement cette nuit là, bien plus que les nuits précédentes d'après Sasuke, comme si un événement inattendu aller se produire. Ses rayons excités s'infiltraient par la grande fenêtre, venant entourer le corps de Sasuke telle une aura, comme attirés par lui. Le ténébreux se leva finalement, se trainant nonchalamment à la porte qui donnait à sa salle de bain. Tout en ouvrant le robinet froid de la douche, il se débarrassa hâtivement de son boxeur noir avant d'entrer sans hésiter sous le jet d'eau glacée. Le soudain changement de température ne le fit même pas sursauter, alors que l'eau lui aplatissait les cheveux, recouvrant ainsi tout son visage. Il ne sentait carrément pas la douleur glacée de l'eau, puisque la froideur, brulante pourtant, qui lui rongeait le cœur était encore plus douloureuse. Sa main maintenue au carrelage ne cessait de glisser chaque secondes, jusqu'est-ce qu'il cala complètement son dos au mur. Il releva légèrement sa tête aux yeux fermés et à la bouche légèrement entrouverte, laissant l'eau pénétrer librement dans sa cavité buccale, lui léchant la gorge de la sécheresse causée par l'angoisse.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, laissant, sans se rendre compte, ses pensées dégrader_... Deux ans déjà... _deux ans qu'ils s'étaient séparés... il se souvenait de son regard triste, mais aussi de son sourire fané... Le baiser d'_adieu_ qu'il avait échangé avec lui ne faisait que devenir chaque jour moins réel... Pourtant, il s'en souvenait comme si s'était hier, mais en même temps, ça lui semblait être une éternité... Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'en empêcher, il n'avait même pas essayé, craignant de paraître trop égoïste. Et cela depuis que Tsunade lui avait donné cette mission de rang S de durée indéterminée, lui promettant que dès son retour, il sera promis à être Rokudaime. Son blond avait un peu hésité au début, et lui comme un imbécile heureux, l'avait finalement incité à faire cette mission, il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable et encore moins interférer dans le rêve de son bien-aimé. Mais aujourd'hui, il regrettait cette décision même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix...

L'héritier du sharingan sortit finalement de la douche, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas allumé la lumière de la salle de bain... Bof, de toutes façons ça ne changerai rien... Depuis le départ de son mini-soleil, tout lui paraissait négatifs. Même s'il allumait la lumière, il ne verrait que le noir... Dieu savait à quel point il pouvait lui manquer... Son sourire, sa peau, son coté crétin aussi, ses « imbécile » et « crétin », ses yeux bleus où on voulait se perdre dedans, son odeur et même sa jalousie... Mais c'était ça, être ninja... Il ne prit même pas une serviette pour cacher sa nudité, comptant sur l'obscurité environnante. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre puis s'habilla de sa tenue civile avant d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval assez haute, rendant son visage plus claire, mais que les deux mèches venaient toujours encadrer... Ou plutôt : « encercler », vu comment ils avaient poussées depuis... Il regarda son réveil où y était affiché quatre heures cinquante-sept.

Le ténébreux sortit du quartier Uchiha, cette endroit lui rappelait beaucoup trop les souvenirs oppressants de son amant. Au début, c'était assez nostalgique et ça faisait sourire, mais à force, cela ne faisait que le faire encore plus déprimer.

Il se dirigea malgré lui vers la Toure du Kage, profitant du silence environnant des rues désertes. Seuls quelques rares ninjas trainaient encore, sûrement rentrés de mission. Quelques bars restaient toujours ouverts, contenant quelques clients. Les mains dans les poches, il salua quelques connaissances par un simple hochement de tête, avant d'arriver finalement à l'endroit souhaité.

Après avoir monté les marches mécaniquement, l'esprit toujours ailleurs, il frappa sèchement à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre d'autorisation. Il fit face au visage défiguré par la colère de la blonde à grosse poitrine. Mais cela ne l'effraya même pas, il avait l'habitude maintenant et la dite blonde aussi. A force de venir chaque jour demander des nouvelles de son Naruto, la princesse des limaces s'était fatiguée à toujours répéter la même phase, dieu savait ce qu'il pouvait être têtu... Après deux réprimandes bien placées suivie d'une insulte salace, elle se calma, devinant déjà la visite du brun. La blonde lui répondit donc, avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche.

**- Non, Sasuke. On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Naruto.**

Le noiraud ne s'étonna même pas de la réponse.

**- Combiens de fois t'ais-je répété de ne plus venir m'importuner ainsi ! Je t'ai dit que je t'informerais dès que je recevrai une lettre de sa part !**

Il le savait, et ce n'était pas le manque de confiance qui le faisait réagir ainsi, non... C'était juste... La routine.

Depuis deux ans, l'Uchiha recevait chaque semaine une lettre de Naruto... mais cette coutume fut brisée il y a deux semaines maintenant... Donc, vous imaginez ce qu'il doit sûrement penser à ce moment... Et cela malgré la présence et le réconfort de ses amis. Chaque fois qu'il n'avait rien à faire, il se perdait dans ses pensées, et il détestait ça, c'est pour ça que ces dernières années il avait enchainé mission sur mission, juste pour s'occuper l'esprit... Mais il y a un mois, les missions s'étaient abaissées. Konoha avait une alliance pacifique avec tous les autres villages, il n y avait que des missions de rang D ou C... En clair, des missions qui se passaient à l'intérieur ou dans les environs du village...

_Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé..._

Sasuke se sentait seul et abandonné, tel un orphelin... Et c'était réellement le cas, sans Naruto, il n'était rien... ou alors, était seulement un humain de plus dans cette terre, une âme de trop dans cette vie... A quoi bon vivre pour soi-même ?... Après sa « renaissance », il avait eu une personne chère à protéger, une personne à chérir et à aimer... une personne pour qui il vivrait... A quoi bon continuer de vivre seul ? Pour être encore plus égoïste ? Il ne pouvait vivre avec la solitude... Il avait beaucoup trop vécu avec la solitude... Car derrière son corps d'athlète et son air froid, se trouvait une âme torturée qui appréhendait la vie et la souffrance... Au fond de lui, il était toujours un enfant... un enfant qui n'avait pas bien grandi c'est tout... Qui n'avait pas assez profité de son enfance, ni même de ses parents... Arraché avec brutalité de son innocence, il avait tout de suite basculé dans le fléau. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pourrait affronter la vie seul... Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, une personne pour l'encourager à continuer, une personne qui serait toujours derrière lui, le réceptionnant dès qu'il tomberait et l'incitant à ne jamais abandonner... Mais ne pas abandonner quoi ? Sans le blond, aurait-il vraiment d'autres choses plus pires à perdre... ?

_Sûrement pas..._

**- Ne va pas imaginer le pire, Sasuke... si quelque chose s'était passé, on l'aurait su...**

Il le savait, mais il était tellement déprimé qu'il devenait pessimiste... Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, avec malheureusement, toujours cette lumière éteinte dans ses deux charbons.

**- Avez-vous une mission à me confier, Tsunade-sama ?**

**- Non.** Dit-elle en joignant ses deux mains sous son menton. **Maintenant dégage de là avant que je ne perde ma patience. **Menaça-t-elle en le défiante de ses deux noisettes.



Il sautait de branche en branche, la pluie lui fouettant le demi-masque de renard qui lui cachait les yeux et le nez, mais pas la bouche. Le froid lui enveloppait le corps telle une tenue piquante. Mais il s'en foutait, il était tellement heureux..._Enfin_... Il allait le retrouver... Après deux ans qui lui semblait durer deux siècles... Il allait le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué... Il était conscient de la peine qu'il était sûrement en train de faire subir à son amant, en le privant de ses nouvelles, mais il voulait lui faire une surprise... Il avait tellement hâte... Une poussée d'adrénaline le fit sauter à deux branches plus loin. Il sentait qu'il avait des ailes, cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il n'avait prit de pauses. Il savait que c'était imprudent, mais il ne pouvait de toute façon pas fermer l'œil de la nuit...

D'un élan, il se retrouva sur la terre ferme, tendant discrètement l'oreille quand il sentit la présence d'un animal qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... Le croissement d'un corbeau se fit entendre, faisant lever légèrement la tête au blond. Le volatile dessina un cercle invisible dans le ciel orageux, continuant à tourner au-dessus du blond avant d'atterrir gracieusement sur son épaule. Le réceptacle de Kyuubi prit en compte le petit parchemin accroché par un ruban vert à la patte de l'oiseau noir, et après quelques rapides signes, il enleva le ruban puis se servit de son sang pour desceller le mini-parchemin.

En l'ouvrant, il parcourra rapidement l'écriture étrangère qui était pourtant déchiffrable pour lui, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Apparemment, on se faisait beaucoup de soucie pour lui à Konoha... Mais il n'allait pas gâcher son plan, il ne restait qu'une demie journée avant qu'il n'atteigne le village, alors autant continuer à jouer le jeu.

Le blond jeta le papier avant que celui-ci ne s'enflamme mécaniquement, ne s'éteignant même pas au contact des gouttelettes aqueuses qui tombaient du ciel, faisant aplatir ses cheveux et les rendant plus brillants.

**- Reste avec moi Rao, on va continuer le chemin ensemble.** Fit la voix rauque et terriblement sensuelle de l'ANBU au masque de renard.

Le corbeau lui répondit par un autre croissement avant de battre des ailes et de s'élever dans le ciel. Naruto – car c'était bien lui- remonta sur une branche d'arbre puis reprit sa route, beaucoup plus rapidement que tout à l'heure, à tel point que le volatil dû faire un effort suranimal pour être au même niveau de vitesse.

_Attends-moi Sasuke... Juste encore un peu..._



**- Je suis rentré...**

La voix résonna en suspense dans la grande maison ; avec malheureusement aucune réponse en retour. Mais Sasuke avait l'habitude, maintenant... Après s'être déchaussé, il se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers sa salle de bain, voulant se débarrasser des traces de son précédent entraînement avec Saï et Sakura. Il se sentait plus léger que ce matin... Et il devait avouer qu'il s'était assez défoulé.

Après s'être changé, il s'apprêta à aller lire un livre jusqu'est-ce qu'il soit trop fatigué pour penser, mais il avait vite changé d'avis. Pour une fois, il ne voulait plus fuir la nostalgie. Il monta donc sur le toit de la gigantesque maison Uchiha, puis s'allongea sur celui-ci. Les deux bras en croix derrière sa tête et une jambe pliée tandis que l'autre était étalée. Tout en se perdant dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder et puis pourquoi pas tiens...avec un peu de chance il rêvera peut-être de lui... Et de bien, avec un peu de chance... Il lui manquait tellement qu'il voulait au moins le voire en rêve, le serrer dans ses bras et lui parler, malgré qu'il savait que cela ne serait qu'utopie, ça le suffisait bizarrement pour son cas...

Il trouvait que la lune brillait bizarrement cette nuit... comme si elle riait...ou plutôt se moquer ?...Ah non, là, il divaguait complètement... Qui sait, peut-être que cette nuit il reviendrait... Oui, peut-être... Il ferma les yeux fortement, il avait espéré cela tellement de fois qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait souhaiter, le doute venait lui briser ses espérances...

_Ais-je encore le droit d'espérer, maintenant... ?_

Dégouté, il se releva d'un bond, descendant sur le sol tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, avec la ferme intention d'aller encore embêter son Hokage...

Tout en marchant dans les rues encore animées et avec comme fond sonore le brouhaha incandescent des clients présents dans les différents bars et restaurant, Sasuke se dit que finalement la vie continuait... Malgré ce qui pouvait se passer... En tout cas, pour les autres... Pour lui, il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il ferait s'il apprenait que quelque chose s'était passé à Naruto... mais en même temps, il était préparé à tout et devait accepter la vérité. Malgré qu'il y est une grande différence entre « accepter » la vérité et la « supporter »...

Le brun leva les yeux à sa gauche pour apercevoir le restaurant d'Ichiraku... D'un haussement d'épaule il le pénétra, puis alla s'asseoir devant une personne qu'il avait tout de suite reconnu.

**- Salut.**

Le brun à la queue de cheval en forme d'ananas releva flegmatiquement ses yeux avant de répondre d'un ton aussi lassé que celui de son interlocuteur.

**- S'lut...**

**- Un bol de ramen avec du miso, chef. **Dit-il nonchalamment.

Le silence était roi entre les deux shinobis. Si le brun à la cigarette ne parlait que quand il se sentait obligé, l'autre n'aimait quasiment pas parler et savait encore moins lancer la conversation... Enfin, il savait le faire qu'avec Naruto... C'était le seul avec lequel il pouvait parler de tout et de rien, puisque leurs « discutes_ »_ étaient carrément tous des « disputes »...

_Et voilà que je recommence à penser à lui... Crétin..._

**- Tu viens de rentrer de mission ?** Dit finalement l'Uchiha, étonnant l'autre brun malgré lui.

**- Oui... Je reviens de Suna. **Répondit-il en exhalant la fumée de sa cigarette.

**- Salut les gars !! **Brailla une voix enjouée à qui les deux bruns la dédièrent aussitôt à un certain maître chien. Au moins maintenant, la discutions deviendra... moins funéraire....



Les grandes portes du village lui firent face, le faisant une nouvelle fois regagner la terre ferme. Avec un sourire mutin, il cacha son chakra à l'aide d'un jutsu de camouflage puis pénétra discrètement le village. Sautant de toit en toit et à une telle vitesse qu'on ne percevait qu'une ombre bondissante au grès du sourire de la lune derrière lui. Son sourire à lui, s'agrandissait à chaque pas avec lesquelles il mangeait la distance restante entre lui et son petit-ami.

Il arriva devant le quartier Uchiha. N'hésitant que pendant quelques secondes avant de sauter gracieusement du toit pour faire face à _leur _maison.

Le cœur bondissant dans la poitrine, il utilisa ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte, tremblant légèrement d'excitation.

**- Je suis rentré !** Annonça-il d'une voix rayonnante et légèrement enrouée par l'excitation.

Mais le silence l'accueillit... Il paniqua un moment avant de voire le lit mal fait et la trainée d'eau encore présente sur le parquet qui venait de la pièce d'eau... Le blondinet se rassura en comprenant que son amant était sûrement sortit. Il enleva son masque faisant découvrir deux sphères azures pétillant de malice. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, après avoir entendu son estomac grogner de mécontentement. Vidant la moitié d'une brique de lait, il s'apprêta à aller prendre une douche quand soudain...

**- Je suis rentré...**

Son cœur rata un battement et son sourire s'élargie en un plus tendre...

**- Bienvenue à la maison !!** Lui répondit une voix rauque mais pourtant si familière qui lui fit rater plusieurs battement et faillit lui faire manger le sol.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses jambes devinrent soudainement aussi fragile que du coton, s'il ne s'appuyait pas au mur il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté le choc... Difficilement il releva les yeux, craignant malgré lui que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.... La vision devenu troublée par des larmes, il dévisagea la silhouette de bas en haut. D'abords les pieds nus, puis le corps maintenue par le mur. Une tenue d'ANBU normal qu'un pendentif qui représentait un cristal à la forme d'un losange au couleur céruléen lui fit écarter encore plus les yeux. Le même sourire éclatant qui lui hantait les nuits, si ce n'est que celui là était plus... concret. Les trois moustaches étaient toujours présentes, puis enfin, deux billes d'un bleu pur luisant d'une illumination qui représentait tant d'émotions qu'on ne pouvait donner de noms précis. Quelques mèches blondes venaient cacher légèrement les deux grandes sphères, retombant négligemment comme aplatis par de l'eau, dont les bouts platinés lui chatouillaient le cou. Sasuke resta à contempler son blond... Le mangeant, ou plutôt le dévorant du regard, au cas ou il disparaissait soudainement. Mais contrairement à ses craintes, le blondinet restait là, son avant-bras maintenue par le mur et son sourire se mourant en un plus amoureux.

Les pas de Sasuke le guidèrent sans qu'il ne se rendre compte vers Naruto, ne cessant de le regarder, ayant même peur de cligner des yeux. Arrivé devant lui, il porta ses mains légèrement tremblantes vers la joue halée, vérifiant malgré lui si ce n'était pas qu'utopie. Il plissa ses yeux en une grimasse triste avant de donner un coup de poing bien sec sur la joue du blond, blond qui se retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, en train d'effacer la trainée de sang au coin de sa bouche, toujours avec le même sourire accroché aux lèvres.

**- C'est comme ça qu'on accueillit son chéri ?** Plaisanta-il en esquissant un sourire taquin.

Le ténébreux ferma les yeux en ignorant le dit sourire avant de se diriger d'un pas impérial vers le blondin, le prenant par le col et s'apprêtant à lui donner un autre poing, poing qui fut bloqué par une main bronzée. L'Uzumaki en profita pour tirer le brun à lui, faisant coller son corps au sien, lui volant un baiser qui en même pas deux secondes devint un vrai débats langoureux. Les deux amants gardaient les yeux mi-ouverts, s'embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient et ne se séparant qu'à contrecœur après un moment, par manque d'air. Là, ils se mangèrent des yeux. Naruto se redressa en gardant toujours son brun sur lui puis dirigea sa main vers la joue de l'Uchiha, ne pouvant empêcher un tendre sourire triste de faire son apparition sur son visage...

**- J't'ais manqué ?** Demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même.

**- A ton avis, crétin ?**

**- Tu sais, ce qui m'a manqué le plus chez toi, c'est ton coté agressif...**

**- Imbécile...**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime. **Fit le renard en élargissant encore plus son sourire provoquant.

Le brun sourit de bon cœur avant de réattaquer la bouche du blond, notant au passage que la langue de son bien-aimé était plus habile... ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux tandis que le doré le fixait par sa nuque, son autre main s'infiltrant discrètement au-dessous de son pull noire.

- **Tsunade ...est au courante... que t'es revenu ?** Fit-il entre deux baisers sur la lèvre inférieure de Naruto.

**- Non...** Grogna ce dernier en dégradant sa langue vers son cou. Léchant au passage le menton avant de croquer avidement la jugulaire, point fatal pour le ténébreux qui se raidit aussitôt, apportant un sourire satisfait au renard. Ce dernier en profita pour lui presser l'entrejambe ce qui fit échapper un gémissement vite étouffé par sa bouche avide.

Sasuke se laissa faire, n'essayant en aucun cas de résister, quand tout à coup... la sonnette sonna.

Ce bruit horriblement frustrant pour les deux amoureux qui pensèrent tout les deux qu'ils allaient tuer celui ou celle qui a osé gâcher leurs retrouvaille... Finalement, ils firent comme s'il avait rien entendu... Mais la sonnette n'arrêta pourtant pas de les importuner...

**- Y'A PERSONNE !!! ** Cria Sasuke en sentant son sang commencer à bouillir.

**- Sasuke ! Ouvre-moi c'est important !!** Exigea la voix catégorique et reconnaissante de... _Neji, j'vais te tuer..._

Sasuke se releva malgré lui, préparant son poing, jurant mille et une souffrances pour le brun au byakugane qui allait longuement et horriblement souffrir... Il s'imaginait déjà pleins de scénarios pour sa mort... Il ouvra rapidement la porte, lançant un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à un brun qui resta froid et stoïque malgré le possesseur du sharingan...

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! **Rugit-il

**- Tsunade te demande, elle a peut-être une mission pour toi. **Dit d'un ton impassible l'Hyuuga.

**- Mais m'en FICHE !! Dit lui que je n'ai pas le temps.** Il s'apprêta à fermer la porte sur le nez du brun quand un pied vint s'infiltrer entre l'ouverture.

**- Non mais qu'est-ce tu m'veux à la fin ?!** Lui cracha-t-il à bout de nerfs.

**- Naruto est rentré.**

**- J'LE SAIS !! **Il avait complètement perdu son sang froid, et alors qu'il se préparait à refermer la porte, le même pied vint bloquer celle-ci...

**- Il est vraiment rentré ?!?** Fit la voix ahurie du glaçon numéro deux du village caché de la feuille.

Sasuke se sentit soudainement bête... à cause de son manque soudain de sang froid, il est tombé dans un piège aussi bête que ses pieds.

**- Neji, rend-moi un petit service... rentre chez-toi et ne répète à personne ce que tu viens de découvrir, OK ? **Adjura-t-il en détachant chaque mot et en essayant de se faire le plus calme possible.

L'Hyuuga poussa violemment mais néanmoins d'un geste calculé Sasuke avant de pénétrer la maison, trouvant sous ses yeux ébahis un Naruto qui lui souriait benoitement, se frottant maladroitement le derrière du crâne.

**- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Naruto...**

Le blond lui répondit par un grand sourire avant d'aller frapper amicalement son dos.

**- Dis-moi t'as changé depuis deux ans !** Lui dit-il en le relookant des yeux sous les yeux enflammés de jalousie du brun de l'autre coté du couloire. **J'crois que je t'aurais fais mon dessert si j'n'avais pas déjà un brun au menu... **Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire diablement sexy, en risquant un coup d'œil vers le dit brun qui le regardait cette fois avec deux charbons qui paraissaient impassible, mais si on regardait plus près, on pouvait apercevoir de la colère ardente.

**- Si bien... je ne serais pas contre.** Répliqua le brun aux yeux immaculés avec un regard remplis de sous-entendu.

**- Hey, Bruno ! Il est chasse gardé, pigé ?!** S'impliqua soudainement Sasuke en interférant entre les deux amis.

**- Jaloux ?** Murmura sensuellement le blond en l'encadrant de ses deux bras musclés et en lui mordillant délicatement l'oreille avec un sourire mutin que le noiraud sentit.

**- Même pas.** Assura le brun en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible, mais une chair de poule que Naruto perçut le mystifia, provoquant l'élargissement d'un sourire carnassier au beau blond.

**- Tsunade-sama le sait ?** S'informa le visiteur.

**- Non.** Répondit le blond tout d'un coup sérieux.

**- Bon, j'vais la prévenir alors.**

**- NON, Neji !! ATT- **

Trop tard, le ninja venait de disparaître dans un « pouf » sonore et une fumée épaisse.

**- J'suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès... **Marmonna le noiraud en grinçant presque des dents.

Et alors que le brun allait se retourner, qu'une explosion assourdissante retentit de la porte d'entrée, montrant Tsunade, le poing brandit et le souffle court. Quand elle releva ses yeux elle trouva Naruto les yeux aussi écarquillés de surprise que ceux de Sasuke.

**- Mais... Enfin... Comment... Comment Neji a pu faire aussi vite** **?! **Dit interloqué le ténébreux.

La grande blonde arqua un sourcil avant de s'approcher d'un pas menaçant du couple, alors que Sasuke s'écarta rapidement de son blond, appréhendant la lueur de sadisme qui s'était allumée quand les yeux de la blonde s'étaient posé sur ceux du blondinet. Et c'est d'un poing férocement violant qu'elle lui amocha la joue et qu'il se retrouva cinq mètres plus loin dans une autre pièce... S'ils avaient tous cette manie d'accueillir avec des poings, il n'attendrait pas jusqu'à demain pour se retrouver avec un visage défiguré !

**- Alors comme ça on rentre sans prévenir l'Hokage.** Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le doré qui se caressait la joue en jurant qu'elle était sûrement enflée.

**- Ahhh, baa-chan, te mets pas dans cette état, j'avais prévu de venir te voir dès que j'aurai réglé mes comptes avec Sasuke !**

**- Ce n'est pas une excuse !! **Rugit-elle, furieuse.

**- Naruto !!** S'exclama une voix féminine et brisée à l'entrée de la demeure.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers la nouvelle venue. Et c'est en même pas une seconde qu'un flashe rose trépassa le couloire du manoir pour sauter dans les bras musclés du blond. Le sauvant en même temps de la tentative d'étranglement de Tsunade, qui, en voyant la scène, décida de se reculer, un sourire triste mais soulagé pourtant aux lèvres. Tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Sasuke sentait la colère et l'impatience commencer à l'envelopper...

Neji entra la demeure à son tour, ignorant le regard noir de Sasuke en son égard... Tout ça c'était de sa faute... Il sentait ses mains commencer à trembler d'irritation.

**- Tsunade-sama ? Comment avez vous su que Naruto était rentré** ? Fit incrédule l'Hyuuga, faisant en même temps froncer les sourcils du brun et du blond qui essaya tant bien que mal de respirer calmement à cause des tapes fébriles, mais pourtant assez puissants de la med-nin sur son torse.

**- C'est grâce à Rao...** Expliqua-elle en fermant les yeux devant l'expression ahurie du couple.

**- Rao ?** Ajouta la voix faible mais pourtant assurée de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose.

**- C'est le corbeau messager qui se chargeait de nous ramener les nouvelles de Naruto...**

**- Ah oui...je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là... **Déclara l'Uzumaki plus pour lui-même.

Bon, OK, ce n'était pas à cause de Neji si Tsunade était là... mais il avait quand-même ramené cette glue rose !!

Et puis elle avait quoi à se coller ainsi à lui ? C'est maintenant qui lui plaisait... ?! _Pfff... Les filles, j'vous jure... trop compliquées..._

En même temps, c'est vrai que son homme avait beaucoup changé depuis... Il était devenu encore plus sexy... Et ce délicieux petit cul... Dieu ce qu'il était à croquer... Fantasma-t-il quand le blond lui tourna le dos pour serre la main de Kakashi..._ Bah voyons, il aurait dû ramener tout le village tant qu'il était..._

**- C'est la fiestaaaaaa !**!! S'exclama soudainement Lee en pénétrant la demeure, suivie par...pleins... Mais vraiment pleins de gens... Ino qui entra avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivie par Iruka, déjà en pleur, puis par Gai et Kurenai ensuite Anko et Shino. Kiba les dépassa, talonné par Akamaru, montrant une Hinata rouge comme une tomate, qui s'effondra finalement en voyant le blond. Faisant soupirer Neji qui accourra pour l'enlever de l'entrée pour ne pas qu'on s'en sert comme paillasson. Chôji et Shikamaru avec une blonde accrochée au bras, Temari donc, firent leurs entrées. Konohamaru courrait poursuivit d'un Ebisu ronchonnant, et pleins d'autres...

En voyant son blond répondre aux sourires de ses amis, tout content de les retrouver, sortant de temps en temps une blague qui faisait exploser la foule de rire, et séchant les larmes à ceux qu'il lui avait manqué, Sasuke se sentit soudain de trop. C'est surtout que la jalousie lui pinça le cœur à un tel point qu'il avait envie de vomir. Dégouté, il remonta les escaliers avec ce sentiment horrible au fond de la gorge.

Tout en entrant une pièce parmi tant d'autres, le brun utilisa la fenêtre de celle-ci pour grimper au toit. Alors qu'il s'assit, sentant que quelque chose lui restait coincée à la gorge, deux bras l'enveloppèrent soudainement, le faisant sursauter quand il reconnu l'odeur.

**- J'savais que je te retrouverai ici. **Déclara le blondinet avec un sourire.

**- Fiche-moi la paix et retourne voire tes copains... D'ailleurs comment t'as pu leurs échapper ?** Questionna le brun malgré sa colère soudaine envers le jinchuuriki.

**- Kage Bunchin.** Répondit-il fièrement avec un grand sourire qui fit fondre la glace qui s'était entassé il y a quelques minutes sur le cœur du ténébreux... Qui pourrait résister à un sourire pareil? Pas lui en tout cas...

**- Ils vont bientôt le remarquer...** Prévint-il en refourrant sa tête sur ses deux genoux pliés.

**- Naruto !!!**

**- Naruto, crétin !! Où tu te caches ?!**

**- Narutoooooo !!**

**- Sur le toit ! **S'exclama tout à coup la voix reconnaissable de Neji.

**- ...J'le sais bien.** Fit le doré avant de soulever avec la force de ses bras le brun, collant son dos à son torse sous les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier. Puis tous les deux disparurent dans une fumée condensée.

Un étage plus bas, une jeune femme aux cheveux rose déclara d'un ton las :

**- Les mecs, j'vous jure... Ils pensent qu'à ça... **



Le temps de retrouver ses esprits que Sasuke fut rapidement retourné et que déjà une langue aventureuse explorait sa cavité buccale. Il repoussa par principe la bouche du blond pour demander.

**- On est où ?**

**- Dans un endroit où on ne risque pas de nous retrouver facilement.** Répondit le réceptacle après avoir commencé à mordiller lascivement le cou opalin.

Le brun dégagea son cou machinalement en penchant légèrement la tête avant de détailler l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Les parois rocheuses d'une grotte les entouraient, tandis que le plafond se trouvait à au moins trois mètres au dessus d'eux. Si ce n'était pas grâce aux rayons qui provenaient des creux du mur derrière lui, il ne pourrait sûrement voire que le noir. Il essaya de se concentrer pour reconnaître l'endroit, mais la bouche impatiente qui lui mangeait le cou le déstabilisait complètement... _peu importe après t-_

**- Neji !** Avertit l'Uchiha soudainement en se rappelant de L'ANBU au masque d'oiseau.

**- Où ça ?! **Répliqua le blondinet en se retournant brusquement vers l'entrée de la caverne.

**- Il n'est pas là, baka. Mais il a le byakugan !**

Le blond, malgré qu'il ait fait de gros progrès intellectuels, ne réussit à comprendre le sens de la phrase de son homme.

**- Euh... et ?**

**- Et il risque de nous retrouver !!!** Râla le noiraud impatiemment.

**- ... Cachons notre chakra. **Lui répliqua le doré avec un fin sourire, fier d'avoir trouvé la solution aussi rapidement.

Le brun, surpris malgré lui, dû admettre que son beau blond avait bien évolué... C'est vrai qu'en faisant tel, les byakuganes ne pourront les repérer sans leurs chakras. (J'n'ai pas trouvé d'autres soluc'...)

Tout les deux joignirent leurs mains sous le signe du tigre avant de camoufler leurs énergies au même moment.

Contrairement à ce que pensait le brun, le blond s'assit sur le sol dans une pose décontractée. Après un haussement d'épaule il fit de même sans quitter le visage du renard.

**- Tu m'as cassé ma libido avec ton Neji !** Ronchonna-il en imitant une moue adorablement...sexy.

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème.... **Polémiqua l'Uchiha avec un sourire dédaigneux et en ramenant son avant bras pour le poser sur son tibia.

**- Tu crois ça... ?** Rétorqua Naruto sur un ton de défie.

**- J'peux facilement t'exciter sans même te toucher**.

**- ... Normal, si tu joues de ton corps devant moi...**

**- Et sans me toucher aussi**. Répliqua Sasuke précipité.

**- Ah ouais... ? Je relève le défie.**

**- Très bien.** Satisfit-il tout en esquissant un petit rictus, déjà convaincu de sa victoire.

**- Et le perdant pourra réaliser un des fantasmes de l'autre... **Ajouta le jinchuuriki sur le même sourire.

**- Pas de problème.**

Le renard croisa ses bras sur son torse, impatient de voire la technique qu'aller utiliser Sasuke pour le faire craquer. Tandis que l'Uchiha ne bougea pas, continuant à fixer de ses deux charbons les deux azures de Naruto. Ce dernier frissonna intérieurement quand il vit le regard chaud et remplit de passion envoyé par l'Uchiha... Il avait l'impression de bruler sur place ! Mais il n'abandonna pas.

Doucement, et toujours avec le même regard embrasé, Sasuke sortit sa langue pour se la passer sur les lèvres, lançant un regard à la fois provocateur et tentant, zyeutant le blond, le dévorant de ses deux irises tout en les dégradant jusqu'au bas-ventre. Il stabilisa ses deux pupilles sur cet endroit, utilisant un autre de ses rictus made in Uchiha. Faisant grincer des dents Naruto.... il détestait ce sourire... ! Ça lui faisait perdre le contrôle... Malgré lui, il ne lâcha pas les deux irises obsidiennes et ne montra aucun signe de soumission.

Le ténébreux replongea finalement dans les deux lagons, et s'autorisa un autre sourire quand il vit cette petite flamme de désire qui s'était allumée. Il ferma brusquement les yeux et rejeta délicatement sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant cette fois sur ses deux coudes, tandis que son visage devenait de plus en plus crispé.

**- Hummm...**

Un hoqueté de surprise silencieux s'échappa de Naruto, qui regagna –ou plutôt essaya de regagner- aussitôt son sang-froid. Le gémissement rauque et doux à la fois qu'avait sortit Sasuke lui provoqua une chair de poule au niveau de ses jambes.

**- Hn...**** Ah... Ahhh...!**

Naruto déglutit quand il vit son brun ouvrir légèrement la bouche, quémandant un baiser… Mais il se retint, songeant à son fantasme s'il gagnerait. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'électrification qui s'intensifier au niveau de son entrejambe, envoyant des décharge légère mais péniblement délicieuse.

**- Humm... Na...Naru...**

L'Uzumaki sursauta presque quand il vit son future uke relever d'un geste violant le basin. Alors que sa tête se pencha encore plus en arrière, comme libérant le cou des baisers fantômes, ses jambes s'écartèrent timidement alors que sa voix devenait de plus en plus tremblante, triplant de volume quand elle résonnait dans la grande caverne.

**- Plus ... Mhmmm... Encore... ah...AhHhah !!**

Le doré se mordit la langue en jurant entre ses dents quand il sentit son sexe se tendre légèrement sous la pression de sang qui l'avait gonflé.

Le porteur du sharingan ouvrit un œil curieux, et sourit en voyant le réceptacle de Kyuubi en train de bouger nerveusement sa jambe tandis qu'il se mordait violemment le pousse. C'était trop facile...

Un autre coup de bassin et un gémissement rauque alors qu'il fit semblant de respirer difficilement, faisant gonfler son torse sous ses inspirations et expirations forcées et irrégulières.

**- Na.... OUI !! Là.... plus vite... je veux que tu me replisses de ton amour...**

Le futur Hokage sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous les paroles du noiraud... et voilà qu'il devenait vocal et poète !! Alors que d'habitude, il s'interdisait même de gémir pour lui, à cause de sa putain de fierté... ça l'énervait de plus en plus, là il sentait que son entrejambe s'était complètement tendu et une sensation douloureusement excitante se concentrer dans sa verge... il allait craquer...

Sasuke ouvra soudainement les yeux, lançant un regard humide et suppliant au le blond... blond qui jeta derrière lui sa fierté et sauta sur son brun, tel un prédateur sur sa proie...

Ni une ni deux, il engouffra sa langue dans la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sentant les lèvres de ce dernier s'élargir en un sourire triomphateur. Mais il ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir, tandis qu'il sentit une main venir l'agripper par la nuque, le collant encore plus au corps alors que l'autre lui saisissait sauvagement les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

Il frottait consciemment son sexe contre l'intimité du ténébreux, alors que leurs langues s'étaient engagées dans une danse endiablée, qu'aucuns des deux ne sembla vouloirs perdre d'ailleurs. Naruto stoppa l'étreinte mais n'arrêta point de se déhancher sur le membre à moitié levé de Sasuke. Il lécha d'un mouvement lent la salive qui se déversait du coin des lèvres de l'Uchiha et continua son parcourt, laissant une trainée humide jusqu'au cou, qu'il adorait taquiner. Il commença à mordiller sensuellement le cou blafard tout en laissant quelques suçons rougeâtres sur son passage, faisant chouiner le brun sous la lenteur des gestes. Ce dernier passa une main dégagée sur la chevelure de blé, la caressant délicatement, enroulant quelques mèches au tour de ses doigts. Son geste machinal montrait à quel point ses muscles étaient devenus molles, comme s'il était ivre.

Naruto prenait tout son temps pour déguster Sasuke. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce jour, qu'aujourd'hui, il voulait profiter de chaque instant, il ne voulait pas que cela ce finisse. Les deux lagons plissés par le plaisir et la concentration, il commença à dégringoler jusqu'à atteindre les deux perles rosies et durcies par le plaisir. Il mordit l'une et laissa sa main devenu moite s'infiltrer sous le boxer du brun. Il caressa de la paume le bout des poiles pubiens avant de poser sa main plus fermement sur le sexe qui se tendit complètement. Il le pressa de la même charge qu'il croqua le téton. Sasuke se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inferieure en laissant s'échapper un petit geignement, il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous les vagues de sensations qui le submergeait. La lenteur des gestes de Naruto qu'il l'excitait encore plus, la douceur de celui-ci qui l'enveloppait dans un monde rien que pour eux d'eux. La langue aventureuse du doré s'orienta vers le nombril en laissant derrière elle quelques plaques rougeâtres un peu ecchymosées. Son autre main entama un mouvement réguliers et très lent, juste assez pour rendre le brun encore plus enragé et plus quémandeur.

**- Tu es chaud, Sasuke...** Chuchota le blondinet d'une voix rauque.

**- Pu...tain... ! C'est parce que...Ça va faire...nh.... deux ans que je n'ai pas baisé ! **

Naruto fronça légèrement des sourcils sous le dernier mot du brun.

**- Baiser... ?** Dit-il d'une voix grave renforcée par le plaisir tout en stoppant tout geste.

Sasuke ouvra les yeux et plongea ses deux onyx dans les deux sphères nautiques, tout en déclarant d'une voix suave.

**- Faire l'amour. **Se corrigea-t-il.

Naruto continua à le fixer avant de montrer un rictus et de reprendre ses gestes.

**- Mhm... J'préfère le mot « baiser ».**

**- ...Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que c'est plus sexy et moins guimauve...**

L'Uchiha s'autorisa un petit sourire en entendant la réponse imprévisible du blond.

**- N'empêche, c'est vachement excitant de t'entendre dire « faire l'amour ».** Ajouta le blond tout en se débarrassant carrément du pantalon du noiraud, oubliant quand est-ce qu'il avait déjà enlevé le haut...

Il ôta son T-shirt quand il sentit sa peau devenir de plus en plus moite à cause de la sueur et déboutonna son propre pantalon devenu beaucoup trop serré, mais ne l'enleva pourtant pas.

Le jinchuriki sourit quand il vit la tentation devant ses yeux... et fit rougir légèrement l'Uchiha, quand ce dernier vit cette lueur de désire dans les yeux, avalant sa salive, impatient de la suite. Le masque de renard remonta jusqu'à la bouche maintenant rosie de Sasuke, et recommença à la taquiner. Suçotant les lèvres, titillant de sa langue le bout de celle-ci et mordillant la chair tout en ignorant la langue du ténébreux qui le suppliait de reprendre une autre dance. Geignant jusqu'à mordre complètement la langue du blond, frustré d'attendre. Ce dernier esquissa un rictus taquin puis rendit l'appareille au noiraud en lui mordant la langue jusqu'au sang, amalgamant un gout métallique et âpres à leurs salives. L'Uzumaki recommença à sucer la langue et à la caresser tendrement quand elle se calma sous la douleur. Sasuke le griffa au dos pour se venger, plantant ses ongles juste au dessous des omoplates, tout en lui lançant des regards noirs qui, pour sa grande déception, ne firent qu'augmenter le désire du blond.

Le réceptacle du démon recommença à lécher le cou de l'Uchiha, sauf que cette fois, il évasa son chemin. Remontant vers l'épaule, la marquant au passage avant de prendre littéralement le bras et de commencer à laisser des baisers papillons. Arrivé aux doigts, il les suçota un à un, enroulant sa langue au tour d'eux avant de les sortir d'un bain de salive. Les yeux plissés, il continua à faire de même pour tout le corps, exagérant sur les cuisses, laissant des plaques très ecchymosées et continuant jusqu'aux pieds qu'il prit un malin plaisir à taquiner. Le noiraud étant assez chatouilleux à cette endroit là, sans oublié que ça l'embarrassa assez. Ce dernier commençait à perdre de plus en plus pied sous cette douce torture... Quand il vit les yeux bleus se diriger vers sa virilité, il ferma les siens de soulagements mais les crispa aussitôt par la surprise en sentant la main halée l'attraper doucement mais pourtant fermement.

Naruto engagea un rythme lent de sa main tout en embrassant délicatement le bout rosée, léchant avec gourmandise le présperme. Sa langue se coinça dans la petite fente où il exagéra ses léchouilles. Bercé par la mélodie des gémissements de son amant, qui l'excitaient de plus en plus. Il releva ses yeux et tomba sur... _merde..._

Devant lui se tenait Sasuke, les cheveux collés par la sueur sur le front et les yeux fermés fortement. Alors que la bouche rosée et pulpeuse dû au plaisir était grandement ouverte, la langue y était apparente. Une goute de sueur roula à coté de son œil droit et Naruto se hissa par mécanisme pour la réceptionner sur sa langue. Faisant ouvrir les yeux du brun qui lança un regard flamboyant de désire au blond. Naruto ne put détacher son regard des onyx, se sentant comme aspiré dans un puits sans abysse... comme si son désire et son amour pour lui était sans fin... Il sourit puis redescendit au niveau de la virilité de Sasuke. Il happa du bout de l'index et du pousse le bâton virile pour réussir à lécher la naissance du membre, fronçant un peu du nez quand il sentit les poiles pubiennes lui chatouiller celui-ci. Il se gorgeait des gémissements devenu de plus en plus fort et vibrants, c'était devenu comme une drogue pour lui. Naruto caressa du pouce le bout du gland afin de lécher la plus longue veine. Il sentait du bout des doigts les pulsations du cœur de Sasuke. Doucement, il engouffra complètement le membre dans sa bouche, faisant arquer le dos de l'Uchiha quand il sentit l'antre chaud et humide envelopper son sexe. Tout en entamant un rythme régulier et simple, il s'amusait à jouer avec les deux bourses. Il ne restait à Sasuke qu'un file qui le reliait encore à la réalité, déjà qu'il avait la respiration haletante, ses gémissements lui prenaient de son souffle quand il exaltait son bien-être...mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, le plaisir était tel qu'il commençait à voire le plafond descendre sur lui... Il détestait Naruto... Il le détestait car il savait lui faire perdre pied, et puis parce que... dieu ce qu'il était doué !!!!

**- Nhhnn.... **

**- Ça te plait, Sasuke ?**

**-... Ta gueule...on ne parle pas...ahhha.... la bouche pleeeeine aaaahhh... nhhh...**

**- Tu disais... ?**

**- J'ai dit... ne paaaaAH ! **Son cri résonna en écho dans la grotte. Naruto venait de lui mordiller le bout de sa verge**.**

Le désire lui empoignait le cœur dans une douce étreinte, il sentait ses propre battements remontés dans sa gorge. Tout à coup, le rythme changea, devenant plus langoureux et plus rapide, faisant rompre le dernier lien de conscience restant à Sasuke. La respiration haletante, il empoigna les cheveux blonds, accompagnant le rythme et parfois soutenant le sien voulant qu'il aille plus rapidement. Il sentait la langue de Naruto s'enrouler au tour de son gland tandis qu'il déhanchait toujours sa tête contre son sexe. Alors qu'il se sentit s'approcher de l'extase... le blond ralentit sa vitesse... arrachant une pleurnicherie à Sasuke. Ce dernier voyait tout en floue, tellement le plaisir était intense. Le réceptacle de Kyuubi hissa sa main jusqu'à la bouche du brun, la posant près des coins des lèvres de celui-ci. Sans un mot, le noiraud happa l'index de sa langue et le ramena à sa cavité buccale, suçotant, léchant, salivant, avant que le majeur n'entre de lui-même dans l'antre buccal.

Satisfait, le blondinet retira ses doigts et les ramena jusqu'à sa bouche pour gouter à la salive avant de les diriger vers l'intimité de son amant. Il commença d'abord par caresser le contour de l'entrée tandis qu'il poussait le rythme de sa fellation un peu plus loin. Insérant un premier doigt, il jura entre ses dents en trouvant l'entrée aussi serrée qu'à leurs première fois ensemble... Mais d'un coté, ça le soulagea, même si le brun lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas « baisé » depuis deux ans... Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas trompé, mais le doute ests humain...

Naruto accéléra ses pompes puis suçota le coté de la verge, provoquant une brulure excitante tandis qu'une plaque meurtrit apparaissait sur la virilité. Il fit cela afin de camoufler la douleur de la préparation, insérant son majeur cette fois. Aussitôt, il dirigea sa main vers l'endroit où se trouvait cette tâche de chair qui faisait grimper son amant jusqu'aux étoiles.... Il n'avait toujours pas perdu la main, connaissant toujours aussi bien le labyrinthe de l'anatomie de son chère et tendre. Il ressortit sa main afin de mieux la pénétrer, mais avec un doigt de plus. En jetant un coup d'œil au visage de Sasuke, il le trouva noyé dans son plaisir et embêté par la douleur... douleur qui l'excitait pourtant encore plus, à ce qu'il voyait... son amour était-il masochiste... ? Mais il oublia vite cette question quand il réheurta sa prostate, arrachant un gémissement presque hurlé et un cambrement du dos. Ecartant ses doigts tels des coups de ciseau, les renfonçant dans la cavité chaude tel un tournevis, il arrêta finalement en présentant son membre déjà gonflé à en pleurer.... Il savait que sa virilité était beaucoup trop ... large pour une préparation comme telle... mais il voulait sentir la chaire de son amant lui serrer la verge telle une deuxième peau... il adorait ça... ! Comme s'ils recommençaient leur première fois !!

**- A... Attends... !** Le stoppa soudainement l'Uchiha.

Le renard releva sa tête vers le brun, après avoir masturbé légèrement sa virilité pour étaler le présperme sur celle-ci. Il fronça un sourcil quand il l'aperçut en train de le fixer sérieusement.

**- Qui me dit... que tu ne m'as pas trompé... ?**

Le future Hokage s'étonna encore plus... si le brun le lui disait à un moment aussi...aussi... bref, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être sérieux ! Le sharingan lui disait toujours qu' « Un Uchiha sans fierté ni honneur, n'a pas le droit de penser en être un »... pourtant, pour lui il avait complètement ôté son masque de glace et sa dignité... Il ne lui restait plus que son émoi... Sasuke était assez fière, et cela même s'il aurait fait partie d'une famille de traitre... c'était dans sa nature... et c'est d'ailleurs l'un des « défauts _»_ qui le faisait craquer chez lui...

Car en amour, tous les défauts chez la personne aimée sont des qualités.

Le blond le fixa dans les yeux avant d'esquisser un tendre sourire et de s'approcher de son amant en frottant son sexe contre l'intimité. Il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille, puis attendit un bon moment, se régalant des battements de cœur du brun qui se répercutaient sur sa poitrine.... leurs cœurs battaient l'un pour l'autre...

**- Car il y a que ton joli petit cul qui me fait envie... **Lui susurra-t-il sensuellement en sous entendant des paroles plus sincères tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Tout en se reculant, il plongea ses yeux brillants dans les deux pupilles obsidiennes. Malgré la rougeur fraiche plus affirmée sur les joues blafardes, le brun ne put empêcher un petit rictus d'orner ses lèvres...

Doucement, il frotta sa verge contre la cavité chaude pour prévenir mais aussi pour dégager l'anneau. Il s'enfonça doucement en essayant de contrôler son excitation, frissonnant à chaque poussées qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être aspiré, vue l'humidité des parois de chair. Il atteignit le maximum et entendit Sasuke gémir doucement quand il toucha délicatement et lentement la tâche soyeuse. Il se pencha vers son amant et lui croqua l'épaule tout en dégustant cette sensation d'unisson et de ...sécurité ? La chair de son bien-aimé lui pressait son sexe telle une couverture humide et chaude.

**- Bouge... !** Pleurnicha désespérément le noiraud à bout se souffle.

Le blondinet prit les jambes écartées du brun afin de les poser sur ses épaules, puis entama des déhanchements lents et réguliers, pour de dégager la chair. Une fois l'anneau habitué à son membre, il sortit brutalement à l'air puis rentra en heurtant violemment la prostate du brun, le faisant crier de plaisir tandis qu'il voyait une larme de frustration lui rouler sur la joue. Il se pencha pour la récupérer sur sa langue et en profita pour taquiner la langue du ténébreux, le faisant encore plus gémir mais aussi pour lui faire oublier un peu sa position. Il lui frappa une nouvelle fois la prostate sans le prévenir, lui arrachant un hurlement qui fit écho dans la caverne. Ses coups de boutoirs furent lents mais irréguliers, ne laissant le brun anticiper le moindre coup. En voyant son amant imposer ses propres mouvements de hanche afin de retoucher plus rapidement sa prostate, il décida d'entamer un rythme plus rapide... voire carrément endiablé ! Il agrippa la jambe gauche du sharingan puis la releva en l'air tandis qu'il retourna son amant sur le coté. Sortant complètement afin de rentrer plus profondément. Arrachant à chaque fois un hurlement égratigné de plaisir au brun, amalgamé à un gémissement terriblement rauque du blond. L'Uchiha, complètement noyé dans son plaisir, en oublia même son nom. Alors qu'il sentit la jouissance proche, son mini-soleil ralentit une nouvelle fois les mouvements.... le faisant cette fois jurer de colère.

**- Désolé bébé... mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'en finir avec toi aussi rapidement... Pas après deux ans à fantasmer chaque nuits sur ton cul en tout cas...** Lui répondit le blondinet sur un sourire fatigué mais pourtant taquin, malgré qu'il ait la respiration courte.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il reprit des déhanchements posés mais toujours aussi difficiles à prévoir. Se gorgeant des gémissements et hurlement de plaisir du brun. Il continua ainsi jusqu'est-ce qu'il ne tint plus. En se penchant, il fourra sa tête blonde dans le cou pal et s'autorisant un autre suçon, laissant l'odeur de la sueur et du sexe de son amant, lui envelopper les narines dans une excitation douce et prenante. Portant sa main jusqu'à la virilité de son amant, il entama un rythme assez grisant, puis reprit son déhanchement endiablé d'il y a quelques minutes. Fermant les yeux de plaisir en entendant les cries de son amour se diriger directement vers son oreille.

**- Na... J'vais... venir...** Gémit brun d'une voix beaucoup trop aigüe pour un homme.

**- Retiens-toi... **Répliqua le blond, lui-même ne savant s'il pourrait se retenir.

**- Fait chier...** Jura-il en se sentant de plus en plus irrité.

Naruto, contrairement à ce qu'il venait de demander, ne put tenir plus longtemps. En sentant l'extase approcher, il accéléra ses coups de pompes et aussi ses déhanchements. L'intimité de son amant se contracta un moment avant de s'élargir. Sasuke voyait la lumière s'intensifier et il ne put que fermer les yeux, tandis qu'il sentit à peine des dents lui perforer l'épaule gauche. Une décharge de plaisir explosa de ses deux boules de chair afin de lui électrifier tout le corps.

Deux cries amalgamés résonnèrent en écho dans la grotte, amenant avec eux un silence religieux auquel aucuns des deux amants ne voulurent briser. L'instant de béatitude après l'acte restait toujours suspendu. Aucun des deux ne bougèrent, aucun des deux ne parlèrent, comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait tout briser. Seules leurs respirations saccadées résonnaient telle une mélodie érotique dans la caverne maintenant emplie d'une atmosphère charnelle. Une atmosphère qui les englobait toujours, les ramenant délicatement et doucement du septième ciel, où leurs deux âmes s'étaient rencontrées.

Retrouvant une respiration régulière, le blond fut le premier à briser la fin de cette euphorie.

**- Tricheur...**

Sasuke sentit à présent son intimité se crisper et un liquide chaud se répondre d'elle, tandis que le membre du blond restait toujours en lui. Sur son torse, il sentit le sperme de son amant dessécher sur ses abdominaux. Une soudaine brulure venant de son épaule lui donna l'impression d'être encore plus.... sec et aride.

**- Mauvais joueur....** Suffoqua difficilement le noiraud en sentant sa gorge lui assécher la tonalité.

En percevant cela, le blond donna un coup de langue assez lent sur la blessure d'où un liquide rougeâtre en sortait légèrement. Puis repartit vers la bouche de son bien-aimé afin de le désaltérer de sa salive.

Naruto se rendit soudainement compte que ça allait faire bien longtemps qu'ils avaient lâché la concentration de leurs chakras. Pourtant, personne n'était venu les déranger... Il sortit finalement de son amant, le sentant frémir légèrement quand le vide s'infiltra dans son intimité. Il le prit ensuite délicatement, ignorant les rouspétassions de celui-ci malgré la légère grimace de douleur qui se dessina sur son visage.

Dans un « pouf » et une fumée épaisse, ils disparurent.



Les deux ninjas apparurent dans le couloire de la demeure des Uchiha, et le propriétaire de celle-ci faillit s'étouffer en voulant dire à son amant qu'ils allaient sûrement être repérés.

**- Ne t'en fais pas... s'ils voulaient, ils nous auront retrouvés depuis bien longtemps**.

Sasuke fronça les sourcilles mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était profiter de ses bras musclés qui le portaient, lui offrant un sentiment de pure sécurité. Et de cette tendresse qui l'emmitouflait à ne plus respirer que pour _lui_.

Il sursauta à peine en se sentant poser délicatement dans l'eau chaude de sa baignoire... Il ne se rendit même pas compte de tout ce temps passé !

Les yeux plissés par la fatigue physique et morale, il perçut légèrement son blond le rejoindre et se détendre dans son dos, lui demandant ensuite de venir, dos à son torse. L'esprit toujours absent, il fit ce qu'il lui demanda et soupira de bien-être en posant sa tête sur le torse halée. La mélodie des battements du cœur du blond eut l'effet d'un somnifère sur lui, l'invitant doucement à rejoindre Hypnos...

Le blond, un sourire tendre toujours accroché aux lèvres, se débattit difficilement contre Morphée, voulant avoir pour dernière image celle de son amant en train de dormir. Finalement, il passa ses deux bras sur les encoignures de la baignoire et fourra sa tête dans la chevelure corbeau, humant à plein nez l'odeur de son amoureux.

**- Je suis complètement fou de toi, Sasuke...** Soupira-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeille... Mais il ne remarqua pas le visage du brun se former en une moue amoureuse et attendrissante...



**- Yo tout le monde !** Salua le blond avec enthousiasme en pénétrant le bureau de l'Hokage, suivi par Sasuke. Toujours aussi impassible et calme qu'à son habitude.

Les personnes présentent dans la pièce, soient : Tsunade, Sakura et Shikamaru, se retournèrent vivement et tous les trois rougirent en même temps quand ils aperçurent le couple.

La princesse des limaces le foudroya de ses deux noisettes mais pourtant, la légère rougeur restait toujours présente. Personne n'osa répondre.

**- ... Quoi ...? Vous êtes toujours fâchée pour hier ? Bah j'vous aie bien dit que j'viendrai voue voire dès que je réglerai mes comptes avec Sasuke !!**

Cette phrase provoqua un rougissement plus prononcé sur le visage de la grande blonde tandis que le Nara se passa une main derrière la tête en cachant son visage et Sakura porta aussitôt sa main sous son nez.

Le couple les regarda avec un sourcil arqué, quand une silhouette apparut soudainement sur la fenêtre grande ouverte de la pièce, amenant tous les yeux sur elle.

**- Salut les jeunes !** S'extasia Kakashi en redescendant de la fenêtre. Cette fois, il n'avait pas le visage scotché au livre comme à son habitude... ça cachait quelque chose... pensèrent les deux amoureux en même temps.

**- Salut Kakashi-senpaï !**

**- 'lut senpaï.**

**- Et bien et bien... j'dois avouer que vous ne manquez pas d'endurances vous deux !** Cette simple phrase pourtant sous-entendu réussi à faire rougir toute l'assistance dans la pièce, y comprit le couple qui commença à douter de ce qu'il craignait...

**- Que... ?** Bégaya Naruto avec un air dubitatif sur le visage.

**- On ne vous la pas encore dit ?** **Vous ne saviez pas que votre débat de tout à l'heure à fait écho dans tout le village ? Fallait pas choisir les statues des Hokages comme crèche, vous savez...**

Vingt secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne pipa mot... tellement le choc les laissa sur le cul.

**- Euh...** Fit intelligemment le blond, avec un visage à faire jalouser les coquelicots...

**- ...N a r u t o...** Dit la voix rauque et menaçante de Sasuke en appuyant sur chaque syllabe ; tandis qu'une mauvaise aura se répondit dans la pièce... faisant disparaître Kakashi dans un pouf sonore après un **« Bon, j'vous laisse les amoureux, faut que j'arrose les fleurs de mon jardin » **Et il ne fallait pas être intelligent pour deviner qu'il n'avait pas de jardin... Shikamaru pouffa un **« galèèèèère »** tout en se collant au mur alors que Sakura sentit ses pieds trembler involontairement... comme signe de mauvais présage.

Une grosse goute se forma derrière le crâne du blond alors qu'il n'essaya même pas de se retourner vers son amant... Le visage crispé, il tourna finalement la tête comme un robot et faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand il vit les sharingane de la mort qui tue le glacer sur place.... lui faisant imaginer pleins de façons débiles de mourir...

_Pitié...Kami-sama... J'suis encore jeune... et je ne suis même pas encore Hokage... !!_

**- Je te laisse trois seconde d'avance...un...deux...**

Le blond sortit rapidement de la fenêtre.

**- ...trois. Prêt ou pas, tu vas mourir...** Déclara sinistrement le ténébreux en sortant à son tour du bureau, courant au point de voire qu'une ombre se déplacer d'une vitesse phénoménale.

Quelque mètres plus bas de la Toure de l'Hokage... on vit un cadavre étalé sur terre come s'il venait de tomber comme un débutant d'un arbre...

**- Chienne de vie...**

_Trois minutes plus tard..._

**- Lâchez-moi !!! J'vais le tuer ! L'étriper !! Lui couper les couilles et les lui faire manger jusqu'est-ce qu'il les chie par le nez !!! Mais PUTAIN LACHEZ MOIIII !!!**

_A Suivre..._

Pfiou... C'était prévue pour être un OS cette fic ! Mais après ce qui vient de se passer, j'sais plus quoi relier de crédible pour poursuivre... (J'crois pas que Sasu pardonnerait à Naru ce qui vient de ce passer...) xD Donc ce sera un TS (two-shot) Et le prochain chap' se résumera à : Fantasme, lemon multiplié par deux (voir trois), sexe, sadomasochisme et...miam xD... Bah oui ! Oubliez pas le défie qu'à remporté Sasuke... ! ;)

Sinon, j'me suis un peu perdu dans ce PWP... j'trouve que c'est assez... déséquilibré :/ Au début, y a l'ambiance Dark et triste mais depuis que Naru est rentré, pouf !! Ça dégringole à l'humour et au sexy...M'enfin, ça reste quand-même un PWP xD En tout cas, j'me suis bien amusé à l'écrire cette histoire ! :)

Kissu nutélatté ! :O


	2. Don't Try To Dominate A Dominant

**Titre :** Perversion.

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les persos appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, notre grand et vénéré maître à tous *.* et à moi bien sûr...non plus...

**Genre :** Un **Two-Shot**, **OOC**, classé **« M ».** **UR**. Romance/Humour. Hard Yaoi : NC-17. **PWP** lemonarisé.

**Couples :** Alooors... y'aura, je cite : du NaruSasu, SasuNaru et du NaruNaru.... si si j'vous jure !!...quoi ? Vous pourriez faire au moins comme si vous étiez étonnés, v's'êtes pas sympââââ ToT

**Note 1:** LES FAUTES !!!! ...bah y'en aura sûrement et j'en suis sincèrement désolée ! J'avais le choix entre le poster maintenant, ou Samedi prochain et sans fautes :/

**Note 2 :** L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

L'écriture en italique : _les pensées des personnages._

**Mot de l'auteur : **Et voici la fin de ce TS ! Assez court je l'avoue... la moitié du premier chap' :/ Merci pour vos reviews et piiis, n'oubliez pas d'en rajouter d'autres ça fait super plaisir et surtout ça motive ! x) Bonne lectureeeuh !

Et à _très bientôt_ pour une nouvelle fic j'espère ! :D _Entend un bruit bizarre venant de la salle de bain..._euh, ah oui, j'dois d'aborde continuer Bestialité Passionnelle... c'est bon, tu peux éteindre la tronçonneuse Tsu' -,- ...



**Chapitre II**

_**Don't try to dominate a dominant…**_

**- Il n'en est absolument hors de question !! **Brailla un beau blond assis sur un grand lit, torse nu, à moitié caché par un drap d'une blancheur immaculée.

Sur le même lit devant lui, se trouvait un ténébreux à la beauté froide qui lui tournait le dos, s'apprêtant à se relever. Habillé de sa nudité et le dos arqué, quand il entendit la réponse de son amant il se retourna qu'à demie, le sourcil froncé et une lueur d'impatience dans le regard.

En percevant cela, le visage colérique aux yeux d'une mer déchainée se calma peu à peu jusqu'à former une grimace ...incompréhensible.

**- ... Euh... me prendre quatre fois d'affilé en me faisant crier ton nom ne suffit pas pour rebuter ta vengeance... ? **L'interrogea le doré toujours avec la même grimace.

**- Non.** Répliqua le ténébreux d'une voix catégorique en lui tournant le visage et en fermant les yeux.

**- Et... il n y a vraiment pas d'autres solutions pour te venger de moi... ?** Pria-t-il d'une voix gorgée d'espérance.

Agacé, le brun se retourna si rapidement qu'il crut se chopper un torticolis. En foudroyant son amant de ses sharingan, ce dernier comprit que sa haine envers ce qui lui était passé était toujours présente... pendant un petit moment, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin... mais il n y pouvait rien ! Il avait trop envie de lui... en même temps, Sasuke est un Uchiha, fière, arrogant... et « techniquement » seme ... Pour que du jour au lendemain, tout le village sache qu'il était uke et soumis... y avait de quoi avoir honte... _Ouai, une vraie cuite..._ _pour un Uchiha..._

_...Mais je ne peux pas faire « ça ».... !!!_

Il était peut-être égoïste en pensant cela, mais s'il ferait ce que lui demandait Sasuke pour, apparemment, qu'ils soient quitte, il n'aurait plus de fierté... lui... futur Hokage... depuis le temps qu'il avait bûché pour se construire une solide réputation, tout serait détruit à cause de ce qu'il ferait...nan, c'était sérieusement exagéré... !!

Le blondinet se pencha puis alla à quatre pattes vers son amant, faisant glisser le drap sur son corps dans un bruit mou. Il grimaça à cause de la douleur piquante toujours présente dans un endroit assez intime chez lui... Tout en faisant en sorte que le brun le voit, il lui lança un regard suppliant, soumis et ... irrésistible.

**- J'pourrai être ton esclave, comme tu le veux... mais sans que personne ne soit au courant, juste dans la maison tu vois... ? **Dit-il en dessinant des petites rondes sur le torse pal de son amant d'une manière aguichante. Ce dernier frémit mais resta pourtant indifférent à la demande.

**- Humm...Oui, c'est une bonne idée... **Lui dit-il en faisant relever la tête blonde rapidement, qui lui adressait déjà un visage surpris et complètement extasié, **tu seras mon esclave pendant trois jours... après avoir fait ce que je t'ai demandé avant... **Finit-il en adressant un rictus quand il vit tous l'espoir se briser sur le faciès du blond, et son sourire se figer avant de se ternir.

**- Mais Sasukeeeee....** Bouda-t-il.

**- Pfff... J'suis beaucoup trop gentil... pendant une seule journée alors...** Dit-il en évitant exprès la réponse.

**- Mais...**

**- Stop, si tu continues je dépasserai les deux semaines. **Menaça-t-il

Le blond le fixa pendant quelques secondes, les deux sourcils froncés et les lèvres arqués dans une mimique...épouvantablement sexy d'après l'Uchiha.

**- Bon d'accord... **Déclara tout à coup le beau blond**, mais...**

**- Mais ...?**

**- Tu me devras une faveur après !** Lui affirma le renard dans un sourire provocateur.

**- Naruto !! Je me venge moi, j'te demande pas une faveur !** S'irrita-t-il

**- Peut-être, mais ta vengeance dépasse mes limites... Comme ça, on sera quitte !**

Sasuke le foudroya du regard, puis soupira de lassitude.... ça ne servirait à rien de négocier avec lui, _plus têtu que Naruto, tu meurs_... (Si, il y a moi ! x)

**-... Ça marche... et ce sera quoi ?**

**- Héhé... tu devras me réaliser un de mes fantasmes. **Il lui fit un clin d'œil tout en sortants la langue dans un geste taquin.

**- Quoi ??!**

**- Aller, ce sera qu'entre nous... !**

**- Encore heureux si c'était devant un public ! **Ironisa-t-il.

**- Alleeeeeeeer !!!**

L'Uchiha garda le silence un instant ...puis céda.... Il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à négocier, tellement il était impatient.

**- Pfff...Ok...**

**- YEAH !! **Et il se releva d'un bond, grimaçant légèrement de douleur ensuite commença à danser la danse de la joie... faisant baver son amant sur son petit popotin qu'il remuait...

**- Naruto...** Interpella sensuellement le descendant du sharingan d'une voix rauque et vibrante qui fit frémir le beau blond... quand il se retourna, il vit le regard plein de désir que lui lança le brun... Il rentra ses abdominaux d'une chair de poule puis grimaça.

**- Fait chier...** Jura-t-il entre ses dents, avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers la salle d'eau.

Il ignora le sourire narquois du brun quand il le vit marcher bizarrement, et aussi les deux onyx qui le passèrent sous scanner.

**- J'vais me doucher...** Lança-t-il d'une voix enrouée par la nervosité.

**- Ne fait pas attendre ton maître.** Lui répondit le brun dans un ton où on sentait son rictus sans le voire.

Le « futur esclave » grogna avant de sentir une main lui pincer les fesses... le temps de se retourner que le brun était déjà dans le couloire... Le visage écarlate, il le foudroya du regard alors qu'il était de dos puis pénétra la douche, en prenant soin de fermer à double tours la pièce...



Le silence était roi dans la petite ruelle du village de Konoha. Seuls quelques chuchotements brisaient l'atmosphère déjà lourde. La foule s'effaçait sur les cotés du chemin, afin de laisser passer un couple... et quel couple !

Sasuke marchait d'une démarche fière et arrogante, ponctuée de son éternel rictus froid. Derrière lui, se trainait son petit-ami : Les mains dans les poches, la tête penchée de honte dont quelques mèches venaient cacher et les joues écarlates. Ses lèvres étaient pincées froidement. L'Uzumaki passa devant un couple de vieilles femmes qui firent exprès pour qu'il les entende parler sur lui... Il se stoppa subitement pour leur lancer un regard si noir qui ferait fuir la peur elle-même. Elles se turent et firent tout les deux un pas en arrière par mécanisme. Sasuke sentit la brusque halte de son amant, alors il tira sèchement sur la laisse qui était attachée au cou de Naruto...

Ce dernier ne le regarda pas mais continua pourtant à marcher, ignorant les sharingan foudroyer les deux femmes âgées. Il reprit finalement sa route en tirant encore une fois sur la corde cuivrée, faisant balancer la petite breloque à l'issue de son clan qui se trouvait juste au-dessous du menton halé.

Tout les deux continuèrent leur chemin en direction du quartier Uchiha. Avec un blond fou furieux et un noiraud qui commençait à presque regretter ce qu'il avait fait... Maintenant qu'il était vengé, il se sentait comme vidée... il n'était pas réellement satisfait...



La porte de la demeura Uchiha se referma dans un bruit sec qui restait suspendu sur le moment. Le temps de se retourner que le noiraud trouva son blondinet en train d'essayer de dégrafer le cordon en cuivre, mais vu comment il s'y prenait, il ne faisait que s'étrangler encore plus en la tirant... tellement il était irrité...

**- Tututu...** Il fit claquer sa langue plusieurs fois sur son palais tout en agrippant la poigne levé du blond. Il passa ensuite imperceptiblement sa main pâle sur le ventre à moitié apparent. **N'oublie pas notre arrangement, Naruto...**

Le brun colla sa virilité au postérieur du blond puis fit glisser sa main sous le T-shirt, faisant contracter les abdos et provoquer un violent frémissement au doré.

Il sourit, satisfait quand il sentit le bras du blond relâcher prise, mais il le maintint pourtant toujours à l'air. Doucement il posa sa tête sur son l'épaule puis porta sa langue derrière l'oreille de ce dernier. Croquant du bout des dents le haut de l'oreille et léchant toute la surface de chair avant de souffler délicatement. Sa main commença à monter, effleurant du bout des doigts les poiles blondes hérissés jusqu'à parvenir aux deux perles déjà durcies. Sasuke pencha sa tête puis commença à laisser des baisers papillons tout le long de la clavicule droite halée. Souriant à peine quand il perçut son amant dégager son cou machinalement. Sa main au-dessous du pull pinça l'un des tétons avant de glisser délibérément et gratuitement jusqu'au pantalon qu'elle infiltra presque d'une manière sournoise... L'Uchiha mordit le menton du renard tout en commençant à caresser le membre qui le sentit comme se crisper. En se rendant compte que le blond se privait presque du plaisir, il comprit qu'il lui en voulait toujours... Il savait que Naruto était très rancunier question fierté...

Il stoppa tout geste, frustrant le réceptacle du démon malgré lui, puis agrippa la laisse et la traîna jusqu'à leur chambre.

Arrivé au lieu souhaité, il tira encore une fois son amant devant le grand lit avant de le pousser sèchement et sans cérémonie sur la couche. Il monta à califourchon sur lui et entama sa torture. Posant ses deux mains sous le haut avant de le voire voler quelques secondes après de la pièce pour se répercuter au mur dans un bruit mat. Le ténébreux lécha avidement le cou jusqu'aux tétons qu'il croqua sensuellement. Les mains pâles maintenaient les mains halées au dessus de la tête blonde. Naruto avait le visage tourné vers le mur à gauche, avec un regard assez froid et figé, fixant un point parmi tant d'autres.

**- Regarde-moi.** Ordonna le noiraud.

Le doré tourna la tête à contrecœur puis plongea ses deux lagons dans des abysses d'une envie sans fin. Mais ce qui l'intéressa était plus cette lueur pure et bien déchiffrable qui rendait les deux onyx comme plus humide. Il lui répliqua malgré lui avec un regard aux pupilles dilatés par la colère mais brillantes de malice... Sasuke sentait que sa vengeance allait être un repas qui se mangerait « glacé»...

_Autant en profiter alors..._

Le brun se releva pour se mettre à l'aise sur le lit, ordonnant ensuite au blond de se lever, ce qu'il fit en rechignant.

**- Fais un Kage Bunchin.** Exigea le ninja avec un petit rictus.

L'Anbu s'exécuta en fermant les yeux devant le sourire du brun qui s'élargissait. Ce dernier se pencha vers l'avant, le dos calé sur l'oreiller et les jambes étalé gratuitement sur le lit.

**- Embrassez-vous. **Ajouta-t-il d'une voix enrouée par le désir et l'excitation.

Le blond ne put cacher sa surpris mais ne répliqua pourtant toujours rien. D'un mouvement rageur, il passa sa main sur les hanches de son clone et l'attira à lui rapidement, le regardant dans les yeux avant de les fermer et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son double.

_Autant vite en finir !_

La sensation n'était pas aussi dégoutante qu'il le pensait... au contraire même, cela l'excita encore plus. Le seul fait de savoir qu'en fait c'est son double qu'il était en train d'embrasser et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sur lui- ça ne vexera pas l'autre puisque c'était son propre moi- lui ouvra comme une porte interdite... Brusquement, il força le passage buccal de son clone, allant de suite rencontrer la jumelle de sa langue pour un baiser plus envieux que désireux. Ses mains se téléportèrent jusqu'aux fesses du kage bunchin, les malaxant avidement sous le jean délavé taille-basse. Rapidement, le clone se retrouva collé au mur, les deux bras au tour du cou halé et les jambes au tour des hanches du Naruto originel. Ce dernier frottait sans pudeur sa virilité contre celle de sa copie. Ignorant, ou plutôt oubliant complètement l'autre spectateur qui avait, pour l'instant, rien fait... à part continuer à manger la scène du regard toujours avec le même sourire narquois. Seulement, en voyant que le blond s'apprêtait vraiment à aller plus loin, il l'interpela afin de lui demander de créer un autre clone. Après cela, il laissa les deux duplicatas Naruto s'allumer puis demanda à l'originel de venir près de lui sur le lit...

**- Approche... **Chuchota-t-il sensuellement.

Naruto était torse nu. Le pantalon déformé par une bosse bien discernable et le regard alourdi par le désir... ses deux yeux étaient plissés et ses cheveux semblaient comme être écrasés sur sa tête. Lentement, il monta sur le lit à quatre pattes, le regard impatient mais pourtant froid pour l'Uchiha. Il s'approcha donc jusqu'à être en face de lui.

Sasuke déporta sa main jusqu'au collier au cristal du blond, jouant un peu avec, le faisant rouler sur sa paume d'un geste désinvolte...comme désintéressé. Naruto, quant à lui, suivait les gestes du brun tout en essayant de les rendre moins imprévisible pour lui. Tout à coup, le descendant du sharingan agrippa fortement la laisse et la rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à quelques centimètres près de sa bouche. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Les deux iris obsidiennes dégringolèrent jusqu'aux lèvres rosies et brillant par la salive encore présente... assez tentantes pour qu'il les capture aussitôt. Seulement, le blond sembla ne pas vouloir l'accompagner dans la danse, il ne faisait qu'être dominé sans répondre à aucune provocation. Irrité, Sasuke se dégagea de la cavité buccale de son amant tout en le fixant sévèrement, se mettant encore plus en colère quand il vit le blond le défier du regard sans même ciller. Ses mains pâles se dirigèrent vers son pantalon où dézippa sa fermeture éclaire et où il sortit sa virilité de la prison de tissu. Aussitôt, son membre se tendit et Naruto ne put empêcher ses yeux d'accrocher cet objet tant convoité, malgré lui...

**- Suce.** Ordonna le brun une nouvelle fois.

Le blondinet le fixa quelques secondes avant de se pencher et de prendre délicatement la verge gorgée de sang. Sans hésiter, il l'engouffra directement dans sa bouche, entamant déjà une masturbation assez cadencée. Sasuke bouda légèrement quand il vit que son homme ne prenait pas plaisir à le faire mais ne l'arrêta pourtant pas. Il releva ses yeux vers les deux clones encore présents et fut surpris quand il les trouva tous les deux à poile...

L'un deux était en train d'embrasser langoureusement son jumeaux alors que sa main s'excitait au pompage qu'il faisait subir au sexe de ce dernier. Les gémissements des deux Naruto et la scène charnelle qu'ils présentaient sous ses yeux lui firent grader son plaisir d'un cran. Sa main se dirigea vers la chevelure blonde qu'il agrippa fermement, optant pour son propre rythme. Gémissent de temps en temps péniblement à cause des battements de son cœur qui devenaient de plus en plus affolés.

L'un des Naruto finit par jouir, et la face qu'offrit le double de son amant à cet instant lui fit à lui aussi gagner l'extase. La chair de poule se transforma en tremblements prononcé tout le long du corps et les gémissements s'amalgamèrent en un seul hurlement rauque et enroué. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la chevelure blonde alors qu'il renversa sa tête en arrière quand la décharge de plaisir explosa de ses deux bourses.

Il fixait le plafond. La bouche légèrement entrouverte et les pupilles presque délavées. Naruto, quant à lui, avalait la preuve du désir du brun puis passa le revers de sa main sur son visage pour essuyer une goutte de cette semence qui arriva jusqu'au-dessous de son œil gauche.

Soudainement, un gémissement mou mais pourtant assez audible traversa la bouche du blond, tandis que son dos se courba dans un mouvement brusque. Il venait de faire disparaître les deux clones, donc toutes les sensations qu'ils avaient vécu lui tranchèrent un tremblement de bien-être. Sasuke zyeuta le blondinet, ses battements de cœur semblant être régularisés. Les deux azurs rencontrèrent les deux onyx et le brun amena encore une fois la laisse du blond à lui, juste à quelques centimètres près de sa bouche.

**- Embrasse-moi.**

Le blond continua à le fixer, les sourcils froncés dans une mine mécontente... il détestait sérieusement qu'on lui donne des ordres... Mais il fallait qu'il en finisse vite, comme ça, il pourra lui aussi assouvir sa vengeance...

L'Uzumaki approcha donc doucement sa bouche de celle du noiraud, refusant de fermer les yeux, puis pencha un peu la tête sur le coté afin de faciliter le baiser. Ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de l'Uchiha et sa langue commença à se frotter impétueusement contre sa jumelle. Ignorant la salive qui traçait un chemin du menton du brun, il se hissa légèrement par mécanisme pour mieux approfondir l'étreinte. Les bras ballants, il sentit soudainement deux mains l'attraper par les hanches afin de mieux le rapprocher. Les deux mains glissèrent jusqu'aux fesse afin d'infiltrer les poches arrière du jean taille-basse, malaxant les fesses qui devenaient facilement palpable avec moins de tissu.

Sasuke finit par se retirer par manque d'air, ne quittant pas une seule fois les deux mers agitées. Il sentit son membre revigoré frotter contre l'intimité de son amant et cela l'excita encore plus. Sa bouche se perdit dans le cou halé, marquant les quelques endroits qui restaient encore sans suçons. Mordillant, sous la pression du plaisir et du désir, la peau douce puis ordonnant au blond de passer ses deux mains au tour de son cou. Cela commençait à vraiment être pénible car il devait à chaque fois dire au blond quoi faire, et il savait qu'il faisait cela exprès... Sa langue s'enroula contre l'un des deux tétons durs et brunis. Souriant légèrement en percevant une main autour de son cou se crisper sur sa nuque.

**- Déshabille-toi.** Chuchota le sharingan à l'oreille de son amant avant de lécher lentement toutes la surface.

Le blond frémit quand le souffle chaud lui parvint à l'oreille mais persista à rester silencieux. Il se détacha légèrement, sentant un courant d'air lui provoquer une chair de poule malgré lui quand son corps quitta celui du ténébreux. Rapidement, il dégrafa le bouton puis dézippa rapidement la braguette avant d'ôter son pantalon puis son boxer orange.

Pourtant, cela a était d' d'une manière si impatiente qui fit encore une fois palpiter fortement la veine de la verge de Sasuke. Celui-ci dévorait du regard le corps bronzé de son amoureux... retombant du cou long et bien dessiné par les muscles nerveux puis au torse bombé de musculatures et la barre de chocolats rentrée par sa position assise. Ses deux onyx dégringolèrent jusqu'au membre dressé au garde-à-vous, suintée, ferme et... assez large, avouons-le. Cette dernière pensée lui resta à la gorge quand une pincé de jalousie lui fit avalé difficilement sa salive.

Le ténébreux attrapa délicatement la main halée puis la porta doucement vers sa bouche, après un regard fiévreux au blond, il fit pénétrer ses doigts dans sa cavité buccale. Plissant les yeux puis salivants et léchant les doigts sensuellement. Satisfait quand il vit le regard troublé mais désireux du blondinet, il lâcha le tous ne prenant garde quand le lien de la salive se brisa à cause de la distance.

**- Prépare-toi, maintenant.** Ordonna-t-il avec son rictus toujours présent.

Un moment de flottement outrepassa avant que Naruto ne s'exécute encore une fois... jurant moralement contre l'Uchiha en pensant à mille et une tortures à ce dernier quand tout cela sera finit...

Ses jambe s'écartèrent entièrement puis sa main salivée se porta sur son intimité, forçant déjà un premier doigt vu qu'il était assez excité pour que tous ses muscles soit souples. Et il ne passa pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il infiltre déjà trois doigts, vu qu'il avait très récemment était pénétré par le désir de son amant. Pourtant, il ne fit pas exprès quand il mordit violement sa lèvre inférieure ou quand il roula des yeux pour ensuite les refermer. Ni quand il rejeta sa tête en arrière et quand il gémit, complètement emporté par le plaisir... Tout cela provoqua une douleur de bien-être bien impatiente au brun, qui se mordit la joue intérieure plusieurs fois pour se contrôler et garder son sang-froid.

Une fois la préparation terminée, Naruto se dégagea la main puis ouvrit les yeux maintenant embués de désir et plissés de plaisir. Aussitôt, les deux pupilles d'ébène accrochèrent les deux lagons voilés ; Sasuke tendit sa main gratuitement ouverte au blond, blond qui prit appuie sur elle pour s'assiégé sur la virilité de son amant. Il commença à se pénétrer, lentement, délicieusement, crispant son visage au point de rendre complètement fou le brun, déjà pas dans un meilleur état. Une fois tout le désir à l'intérieure de son intimité, Naruto sentit les deux mains de son amant se crisper sur ses hanches puis une voix terriblement suave et rauque lui chatouiller l'oreille dans un souffle tremblant.

**- Tu comptes rester comme ça encore longtemps ?** L'interrogea le brun en fourrant sa tête dans le cou halée.

**- Nnnh... Ta gueule... Tu vas m'le payer...très chère...** Répliqua le blond toute en passant finalement ses deux mains autour du cou de l'Uchiha.

Ce dernier sourit quand il entendit son amant enfin lui répliquer.

**- J'ai hâte de voire ça...**

**- Tu ne devrais pas.** S'énerva-t-il en lui mordillant violement l'épaule.

**- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de me menacer là...**

Rapidement, Sasuke releva hâtivement le blond grâce à la force de ses bras puis frappa brusquement sa prostate sur son membre, provoquant un hurlement rompu de son amant.

**- Tu va le regretter, Uchiha...**

Le blond geignit tout d'un coup quand il sentit une brûlure douloureuse sur son cou.

**- On ne parle pas somme ça à son maître.... Bouge, maintenant.**

Le blond pesta entre ses dents puis commença à se déhancher, aider par le brun. Ce fut d'abord lent et long comme rythme. Pas vraiment de la tarte puisque c'était lui seul qui faisait d'efforts, en plus il se sentait trop fatigué et beaucoup trop mou pour monter et redescendre, et encore remonter... Heureusement, la cadence changea rapidement quand l'excitation le regagna puis le domina complètement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son souffle était court et ses gémissements fussent interrompus à chaque clappement entre ses hanches et ceux du brun. Ce dernier n'était pas mieux, il ne contrôlait plus ses gémissements, gémissements pourtant étouffés puisqu'il avait la tête toujours fourrée dans l'épaule du blond. Les coups de boutoirs se faisaient entendre dans la pièce devenue baignée d'une atmosphère étouffante et luxurieuse.

Quand soudain...leur fin arriva...



Les rayons du soleil infiltrèrent ingénieusement la chambre. Chassant la pénombre mais aussi dérangeant une personne affalée sur le lit... Négligemment cachée par un drap. Son teint hâlé avait attiré les rayonnements de l'astre du jour, rehaussant la couleur de sa peau et entourant son visage angélique telle une aura. Les cheveux blonds ébouriffés et les yeux clos délicatement. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, laissant passé une faible respiration, apaisante et calme mais aussi... un filet de bave... s'en suivit un sourire pervers mais ensommeillé pourtant... avant qu'un faible mais audible _**« Sasuke... Tu veux ton biberon.... ? Nnh...»**_

Aheum...Fallait pas être intelligent pour comprendre qu'il fantasmait sur son chère et tendre en dormant... à croire que la folle nuit qu'ils avaient passé hier n'avait pas suffit...

Tout à coup, un oiseau se permit de se poser sur la fenêtre ouverte de la pièce, commençant son chant quotidien... A peine avait-il débuté qu'il faillit mourir étouffé quand un oreiller passa juste devant lui. Le pauvre animal s'envola, clamant son mécontentement toute en s'éloignant de la chambre.

Naruto se retourna sur le dos, continuant à insulter ce stupide oiseau qui eut la stupide idée de venir le réveiller stupidement de sa première grâce matinée depuis deux ans... Il passa son bras nonchalamment sur ses yeux et s'apprêter à essayer de retrouver le sommeil quand la porte s'ouvrit... Il se redressa si vite qu'il s'étonna lui même d'où il avait épuisé cette énergie... Ses yeux se portèrent directement sur Sasuke... Là, toute sa mauvaise humeur disparue avec la petite brise qui s'infiltra pour lui balayer les cheveux et lui caresser le visage... C'était son tour maintenant...

Devant lui se tenait Sasuke... complètement nu appart un tablier rose à fleur qui cachait légèrement sa virilité... Ses cheveux de jais était retenu par un petit sert-tête de la même couleur et sa tête exprimait une grimace... glacé et refroidit... crispé et direct... Son œil droit tiquait légèrement sous l'énervement...

**- Tu es très **_**belle**_** Sasu-chan... !** Déclara le blond dans un petit sourire où il se força à ne pas exploser de rire.

**- Mghmgrmg...**

**- Tu disais ?**

**- ... Votre petit déjeuné...maître...**

**- Ah oui, viens donc.** L'invita le blond.

Sasuke ferma les yeux fortement tout en maudissant toute la terre avant de les ré ouvrir et de ramener le plateau à son... « Maître ». Il le posa sur ses genoux puis s'apprêta à partir...en marchant sur ses pas arrière...

**- Attends, Sasu-chan... **Dit le blond quand il le remarqua.

_Merde, merde merde, merde..._

**- Tourne-toi pour voir.** Fit-il dans un sourire espiègle.

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en insultant encore cette foutue chienne de vie avant de faire un tour complet... Les deux mains crispées autour du plateau vide... Ce qu'il avait essayé de cacher ne passa pas inaperçu pour son amant...

Ce dernier élargit son sourire avant de demander au brun de s'approcher encore une fois.

**- Tu sais quoi... ? J'crois que j'ai devant moi le cul le plus appétissant de tout Konoha...**

_Tu crois... ?_ S'étonna de penser le brun... puis se frappa mentalement quand il se rendit compte de sa réflexion.

**- Tu pourrais me faire un massage, SasuUKE ?** Ordonna plus que demanda le blond, insistant exprès sur les dernières lettres tout en faisant craquer sa nuque sans quitter des yeux le noiraud. Celui-ci tiqua encore une fois avant de s'approcher.

... Avait-il réellement le choix ? Il dépassa le blond et se retenu de justesse de le cogner quand celui-ci lui pinça les fesses...

**- Vengeance...** Déclara le renard tout en se penchant pour laisser les mains opaline agréablement froide lui masser les épaules.

Il palpait la chair lentement, appuyant fortement sur ses doigts et souriant malgré lui quand il entendit le blond gémir de bien-être. Pourtant, ce qu'il l'étonna et lui fit manquer plusieurs battements à son cœur, c'est quand son blondinet retourna légèrement la tête pour baiser le dos de sa main sur son épaule... Il sentit des picotements au niveau de ses joues et jura intérieurement quand il le vit relever ses deux sphères céruléennes pour lui lancer ce fameux regard qu'il connaissait tant venu de sa part.

**- Ferme les volets et vient...**

_Fait chié... _

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à sortir sain et sauf de la chambre avec ce déguisement sur le dos... Mais avouons que cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment comme il essayait de se le mentir...



Voilà... Désolée T.T. J'avais prévue au moins deux lémones mais j'avais ni le temps, ni la patience... ni l'envie... Fallait que je termine cette histoire rapidement pour calmer mon pauvre cerveau avant le brevet (Déjà que je me la suis trainée dans la tête pendant tous les exams X.x) Voilà (j'me répète j'sais)... j'espère que la fin vous a plu ! Comme moi j'me suis éclatée à l'écrire xD Et piis merci d'm'avoir suivie ! (euh... y reste des survivants n'est-ce pas, hein ?! O.O) Allé chooooz' ! Ne prenez pas chaud et restez pas trop longtemps sous le soleil ! xD (faites pas comme moi...).

Bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont le Bac ou le Brevet cette année !! Donnez-y un bon coup . ! Pour le pouvoir...euh... du YAOI !!! :D

Kissu Nuelatté ! ;-x

**PS : **P'tite devinette, à votre avis, quel est le mot le plus répété dans l'histoire (celui qui vous a fait grincer de dents tellement vous l'avez lu plusieurs fois) -.- ?


End file.
